spielbergfandomcom-20200214-history
Compsognathus
Compsognathus, often referred to simply as "Compy", is a chicken-sized coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur from the Late Jurassic Period (around 150 million years ago). It was first discovered in Germany before the only other specimen to be found was unearthed in France. Compys typically hunt small lizards and insects, but like other opportunistic theropods, will scavenge larger animal carcasses when available. Background Creation Compsognathus was created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna where the juveniles were taken care of by the workers there. It was green in color having multiple shades with dark striping across their back some also seem to have shades of red and blue as well and have a yellow underbelly. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, the cloned Compsognathus had pronated hands. The Compies lived on a diet of lizards, insects, and would sometimes scavenge given the opportunity. But the cloned Compsognathus unique way of pack hunting to take down prey larger than them. A Compy pack would send a scout to confront the potential prey. While the target interacts or ignores the scout, the rest of pack rushes in and overwhelms their victim. When a Compy became a few months old, it would be shipped to live as attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park on the neighboring island Isla Nublar. The Compsognathus lived in the self-titled Compsognathus Paddock, which was planned for Phase 1 of the park. Appearances The Lost World: Jurassic Park When the Bowman family went to Isla Sorna for vacation, Cathy Bowman encountered a Compsognathus scout on one of the island's beaches. She liked the small dinosaur and fed it some food. But to her and her family's horror the rest of the pack emerged from the nearby forest to attack Cathy though she survived the attack. When Cathy's parents sued InGen for the injuries she sustained from the dinosaurs this set course the events of the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 where InGen's CEO John Hammond was fired and succeeded by his nephew Peter Ludlow who hired a team to capture dinosaurs living on Isla Sorna for Jurassic Park San Diego whom he wanted to revive. During the Hunters' capture of the dinosaurs on the Game Trail, Hunter Dieter Stark encountered a Compy whom he attacked with his taser for the fun of it. The hunters captured two Compsognathus and they were showcased by InGen CEO Peter Ludlow during his transmission to the board of his company. These individuals most likely died when the captured Triceratops freed by the Gatherers rammed into Peter's tent or at least the chaos that ensued from the other dinosaurs the Gatherers had freed. When Dieter Stark went to urinate in the woods of Isla Sorna after the skirmish at the InGen Harvester Encampment, he encountered another Compsognathus. He proceeded to tase it like he had done the previous one he encountered before. This individual turned out to be a scout and its pack pursued Dieter who had gotten lost in the woods. They attacked once he tripped on a slope while trying to get back to his group. He managed to survive the attack and scared the pack away once he had removed them from his body. But the pack soon returned to attack Stark again at a stream where the Compies succeeded in killing him. Jurassic Park III During his stay on Isla Sorna, 12-year old Eric Kirby learned to use Tyrannosaurus urine to repel Compsognathus When Dr. Alan Grant visited the truck that Eric was living in it a pack of Compies arrived near their location but they did not attack them and instead fed on some insects. Gallery Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in Universal Studios parks Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Reptiles